Just your average camping trip
by dobby.is.a.free.house.elf
Summary: When the teens go on a camping trip with the younger kids of berk, nothing can go wrong, right?


**Hello everybody and welcome to this story! :D This is my first HTTYD story and my second story in total (imaginary audience cheers and claps hands)! **

**This is really just an introduction to the story that I might continue, and if I do continue it, I can guarantee that I will not be putting out chapters up regularly (imaginary audience slowly stops clapping and cheering).**

**But anyways! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I do not own HTTYD, although I really really wish I did :P**

* * *

It was a calm day on Berk. Nothing very eventful had happened in some time, and the teens were currently in the mead hall, relaxing after that afternoon's Dragon training.

As they were talking (well Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing, the rest trying to ignore them), Stoick the vast and Gobber the Belch approached them.

"We came to talk to you lot about that annual initiation camping trip, for the young'uns starting Viking training this year" Gobber announced proudly.

Hiccup inwardly groaned. It was tradition on Berk that the kids that started Viking training that year would be brought camping by the older teens of the tribe, that year being him and the rest of his friends. It was a sort of initiation for the usually ten year olds, before they started their training.

Hiccup's initiation camping trip didn't end out that well, partly because he was still an outcast at the time, and partly because nature didn't seem to like him. He had been nervous about this camping trip since his Dad started mentioning it to him earlier in the week. He was sure something was going to happen. Something bad always happened when the words Hiccup and camping were put in the same sentence.

The others seemed to be excited at the mention of the event. Astrid was excited to give advice to the kids, and calm some nerves about the soon to come Viking training. Ruffnutt and Tuffnut just wanted to scare them so they wouldn't want to leave their houses ever again. Fishlegs was happy for the trip because it would be a time where he could talk about dragons to the younger members of the tribe, and Snotlout just wanted to boast about himself and demonstrate how awesome he thought he was.

"The trip is going to be next week end." Hiccup's dad then told them. "We want you guys to be up bright and early, at the entrance of mead hall, were you'll meet the kids you will be accompanying. We expect all of you to act like good models for them and to prepare them all for the weeks of training coming up." He added.

The two men then left, leaving the six kids as they were before they came to talk to them.

"This is gonna be epic," Snotlout said with a grin "You know, all the kids love me and, like, they think I'm the best person ever." This made Hiccup and Fishlegs roll their eyes and Astrid mumble a small sarcastic of course they do, under her breath, making the two boys smirk. The twins were already back to arguing about who was the better one out of both of them.

"We'll be able to talk to them about the book of dragons and about dragon training!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"You know, I think this will be fun." Astrid added looking at Hiccup, who still seemed really nervous about the whole thing.

"Says the girl who's good at everything Vikingly" He answered. He still couldn't help but feel like this camping trip was going to end badly. For him or the younger Vikings, he didn't know.

"They're just ten year olds, and it's only for one night. What's the worst that could happen?" Snotlout said, putting his legs up on the table and putting his arms behind his back in an arrogant manner.

Hiccup could still feel a sense of dread come over him. He knew that it didn't make sense to feel that way. He would be with his friends, who thankfully were much better campers than him. And if anything happened, they'd be there to take care of it. Snotlout was right. What would be the worst thing that could happen on a camping trip with cute (well, mostly cute) little ten year olds?

Of course, if they all knew about what would really happen on the trip, they probably wouldn't be feeling as confident as they were. Because, after all, this story wouldn't be as entertaining if it was anything but eventful…

* * *

**And that concludes my very short first chapter :P Should I continue?**


End file.
